Avengers of Justice
by TheMadDoctor
Summary: A Mysterious evil that threatens fabric of several worlds causes them to bind into one. The JLA and the Avengers must unite to save their universes and create peace among the multiverse. This is the start of a series.
1. Introduction

**First fic**

**No Flames**

**Nothing I write I own**

* * *

**DC**

_**Superman**_

_Born of a dying planet_

_A invincible hero_

_**Batman**_

_Scared from a violent tragedy_

_A silent guardian_

_**Green lantern**_

_Chosen by a intergalactic police force_

_A representation of will_

_**Wonder Woman**_

_Honored as a champion_

_A warrior of triumph_

_**Martian Manhunter**_

_Escaped from chaos_

_A survivor of a forgotten world_

_Together they are the Justice League of America_

_Greatest heroes of America_

* * *

**Marvel**

_**Captain America**_

_Suffered from the scars of war_

_A symbol of liberty_

_**Iron Man**_

_Learned from mistakes_

_A brilliant inventor_

_**The Hulk**_

_Created by accident_

_A beast of rage_

_**Thor**_

_worshiped as a god_

_A brave warrior_

_**Spiderman**_

_Bitten by sorrow_

_A defender of justice_

_Together they are The Avengers_

_Assembled they are One_


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting of two gods

Amazo **(this is the DCAU version)** traveled through his universe, fascinated by its majesty and other universes, seeking the answers to its existence. He was once was merely a android that replicated powers of meta-humans, as he replicated more powers the closer he came to becoming a god. As he traveled he saw another god like being. This being called himself The Watcher. As Amazo have traveled among other dimensions, he met The Watcher during his travels in the universe called The Marvel Universe. Something was wrong, Watcher is in Amazo's universe known to him as the DC Universe, also Watcher was supposed to be overseeing yet another god like being known as Galactus. Amazo didn't see Galactus anywhere in his sight.

"Watcher, what are you doing in my home universe? And where is Galactus?", Watcher replied, "I have yet to asked the same thing, my friend, haven't you traveled among my universe?", Amazo was confused, if Watcher was in the DC universe and the android was the Marvel universe, that would mean- "Yes, our universes has united once again. Perhaps even other universes." Amazo was shocked "Then if our universes have united wouldn't both of us be one being?", asked the android, Watcher simply replied: "only our worlds have combined, not our inhabitants", "But who, or what being, could have caused such an anomaly?" asked The android, "It is beyond even me."


	3. Chapter 2: Mysterious flash,

_**Manhattan, New York**_

Spider-Man swung through New York. At every corner fans waved and cheered to him, while some of them hated him, in fact he had a whole villain rouge that hated him. _So this is how Justin Beiber feels_, Spidey thought to himself, _Millions of fans that worship you with a handful of people swearing an oath to kill you. With less psychotic fan girls. _Then all the sudden a blue-white flash appeared out of nowhere. Temporarily blinded and stunned, Spider-Man fell on top of building, and blacked out.

Several minutes later, he woke up, still dazed he looked around, confused about what just happened. He quickly found out that this isn't the same New York he was in just a few minutes ago. His head buzzed, and he dodged a needle that was a few millimeters away from his nose. He turned to face his attacker, And found a man in a black bodysuit with a yellow mask. "Who the heck are you?", the web slinger asked as he shot a web at his unknown attacker as he dodged it. "Black Spider, I was about to ask the same about you" the man replied. "Are you sure?", as the Web Head leaped of the ground "'cause if you ask me, judging from the name (and the costume) you look like a big fan" finished Spider-Man as he lunged a kick up to Black Widow's jaw. The man recovered and threw a fist at him only to be dodged yet again by Spider-Man. "Okay ill ask nicely: did you try to rip off my black suit design? Because its black and has webs on it." Said Spider-Man as he webbed up Black Widow incapacitating him. Several minutes later, he left him hanging on a street light in front of a NYPD building. "That should keep you quiet until the cops get here. He then swung to another rooftop and pulled out his avengers ID. "Hello anyone there? Over." Static buzzed for several minutes then Tony Stark's voice answered "loud and clear kid", Parker let out a sigh of relief, "thank god, a light flashed out of nowhere, now New York looks different and I just got attacked by a lunatic who calls himself Black Spider!". "Okay, that is odd.", Tony replied, "Return to Avengers Tower and I'll try to contact the other Avengers.". "On my way." Said Peter who then began swinging to Avengers Tower. Peter thought to himself, _This is gonna be a long day..._

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the Batcave under Wayne Manor**_

Batman was troubled, an strange anomaly appeared out of nowhere a half an hour ago and since then he has been unable to contact the Justice League or locate the origin of the anomaly despite his technology and intelligence. Finally he got a signal from J'ohn aka Martian Manhunter. "Any justice league members please respond!" Yelled MM **(short for Martian Manhunter) **"I hear you John" Replied Batman. "It is good to hear your voice, Bruce, I haven't been able to figure out what's going on or contact the other members, I can barley understand what you're saying right now because of the static". "The troubles go the same on this end as well. I am also experiencing trouble with the comms, even with the batcomputer, and haven't been able to contact the justice league as well. The anomaly must have scrambled the radio frequencies temporary." "Head to the watch tower we need to figure out what's happening I'll meet you there.", said Batman as he got ready to leave. _This is strange_, thought Batman as he entered the Bat-wing, _This anomaly is not at all like anything anyone has ever seen. I must get to the bottom of this soon, this may as well be a World-Class threat_

**Hey its me Master Chief (just call me that K?) On sundays and weekdays ****I'm not gonna be able to update as often because of church and school but don't kill me yet, my mind is still fresh on this story, Im not done yet, K?**


	4. Chapter 3: Foward Unto Dawn

**Hey its me Chief, I noticed lately that there was a lot of mistakes in my story so if you happen to notice any don't report the mistake in the form of a review just PM me and i'll get it fixed as soon as I can.**

**P.S. Surprisingly I noticed that I got like this websites' longest review ever possible about and I ****appreciate the effort into showing your appreciation.**

**P.S.S. And ill give a hint on what universes that characters and locations come from**

_**Avengers Tower, New York**_

"What do you mean you can't make contact with the rest of the Avengers?" asked an frustrated Spiderman. Although some of the buildings have changed, aside from avengers tower, it was really easy to get to the tower. "I mean, we don't know where the other Avengers are. Whatever that flash was it scrambled long range communications. I cant even get a news feed. The only reason that I was able to make comms with you is because you were a half-a-mile away from here." replied Tony. "Well this keeps getting better..", commented Spiderman.

_**In Orbit near the justice league watchtower (The DCAU version)**_

Superman flew to the Watchtower at a incredible speed, if a white flash comes out of nowhere, and then the next thing you know that several of the buildings in the city has changed, plus all the communications went dead. Then this "flash" is more than just a flash, and it must be investigated immediately. While getting into orbit in a space shuttle can take five hours, two hours to prepare for takeoff, it can take Superman a mere ten minutes, to reach orbit. As he approached the orbital station he thought to himself, _good at least the Watchtower is still online. _After entering the Watchtower through an airlock he was relived to find at least Bruce and J'ohn in the bridge. "So, what do we got?" asked superman, "good, your here," replied Batman, "The communications network went dead an hour ago right when that flash happened and just recently, before you came in, been able to connect to the satellites." "However, there are some unidentified satellites in the area", continued MM, "most of them labeled S.H.E.I.L.D. and that flash has also changed some areas around the world such as new york and metropolis, meaning the flash could be a dimensional rift that apparently engulfed the entire planet." Batman then continued, "And if we don't deal with this soon" continued batman "And if we don't resolve this soon and we might-" Batman was cut off when the alarm suddenly went off. "We got another anomaly five hundred miles away!" yelled MM. "Another anomaly?" questioned Superman, "This one's different, its more like a wormhole than a flash and its only less than 500 meters wide." Answered MM. "theres something coming through the wormhole!", exclaimed Batman as a view-screen shows some type of space craft exiting the wormhole, however, this space craft appeared heavily damaged and as if sliced in half. "I'm getting a distress beacon from the ship", "patch it through", _"Mayday mayday mayday! This is U.N.S.C. FFG-201Forward Unto Dawn requesting immediate evac. Survivors aboard. Victor05-3-Sierra/0117"_ _**(its obvious)**__. _Superman asks, "whats the trajectory of the ship?". Batman typed into the computer, "trajectory shows that the ship is going to crash directly into Megaville **(PPGD)**, I suggest you slow down the ship and direct it away from Megaville." said Batman as Superman already left. _And I thought commissioner Gordon found that annoying._

**Sorry about the late update. Its just been a little slow for me with the rules changing around the house and my sister constantly playing on the laptop. I promise that I will update again saturday.**


	5. Chapter 4: Its a bird! Its a plane!

**Sorry about the day late update. To make it up to ya, this one's a extra-long chapter. Just to let you know the story switches to The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi web comic (find it at ) left off at chapter 9 of the comic. here Blossom was just fighting Bell to defuse this weird bomb then it detonated then the explosion enveloped the whole planet, leaving a cliffhanger. Well this is what I think happened after the explosion.**

**P.S. When this officially goes WAY beyond Marvel and DC I will move this story to another section.**

**P.S.S. did you see the first episode of Halo 4 Forward Unto Dawn on youtube?**

_**Megaville **_

Blossom was very disoriented, confused, and overall, not very well. She was fighting Bell when she ran away, then, what she guessed, the bomb detonated. She didn't see anybody around her. She decided to head up to the school to look for survivors.

30 minutes has passed, and she still didn't find anybody. She was starting to panic. _Am I the only survivor?, _she wondered. She wondered about her sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup. She wondered about the professor. She wondered about, Dexter. Was she the only survivor of the attack? She saw hope in the form of a staircase leading strait below the school. _Maybe they went down there?_

_**The Safe Room below The School.**_

"WERE NOT DEAD!", yelled somebody who was most certainly glad he was not dead, and decided to rethink his life for the better. As everyone else realized that they were all breathing and alive, Dexter realized that Blossom may be still alive. As for Bubbles and Courage they danced in celebration of they're well being.

_**The Forward Unto Dawn**_

Cortana was stressed. The Dawn was on a collision course with a massive civilian population with no control of whats left of the ship. Her only hope is that the civilians could see this flaming chunk of metal flying strait at them, and John to wake up already. "Wake up John!"

_**Back underneath the School**_

Dexters glasses suddenly popped up what appeared to be a astroid proximity warning, and was receiving a distress beacon what appeared to be coming from the astroid. It read "mayday mayday mayday! This is U.N.S.C. FFG-201_Forward Unto Dawn_ requesting immediate evac. Survivors aboard. *fshhvt* Victor05-3-Sierra/0117" it repeated on and on from there. That meant that a space ship was going to crash here. Dexter yelled "Don't celebrate too soon! Theres a spaceship with survivors on board crashing down here in 10 minutes so lets get out there and safely land that ship away from the city! Professor, is the cold boot up done?" "Yes!" answered the professor. "Good, get Dynamo reactivated and remotely control it from here. Bubbles, Buttercup!" "Yes?" they both answered. "Follow me." said Dexter as he headed for the exit. As they flew, (thankfully dexter had a jetpack) they saw Blossom. "YOUR ALIVE!", Dexter and the girls cheered in unison. Dexter yelled, "Were running out of time! Theres a spaceship, that can quite literally reduce a large fraction of the city to rubble, crashing down. And if we don't slow it down and land it in a safer area, well you know..." "okay, I got it." finished Blossom.

When they finally got outside they could already see the flaming ship flying directly at them. Dexter's backpack began to cover him in a suit that resembled Iron monger. After the transformation they took off. As they flew to the ship dexter told blossom to cool the ship down. Soon they got to one side of the ship and very slowly began to push the massive hunk of metal over to the abandoned airport. "ITS TOO BIG!", yelled Buttercup. The next moment, they all heard a sonic boom. "WHAT THE HELL COULD THAT BE?!" at that moment Superman appeared in an instant. Almost immediately the ship redirected to a airport and landed rather roughly in the airport. While it landed they all went over to the front and all at once pushed it against the ship to slow it down. At last they were all able to stop the frigate from destroying anything. "Another happy landing.", smiled Superman.

_**In the Dawn**_

John awoke from his cryotube, he asks "whats the situation?". Cortana answers, "we landed in a airport on what appears to be an alternate reality earth. We got here by a Einstein-Rosen bridge (a wormhole) that appeared out of nowhere and we need to be ready to defend ourselves. Your armor's been upgraded during the six years, seven months, and four days you were asleep. Theres an armory up ahead, get what you need then head outside." As John proceeded to the armory he packed a Battle Rifle, ammo for his assault rifle, and some grenades. John thought to himself, _Bring it._

_**Somewhere else in the Dawn**_

The heroes explored the ship looking for survivors, none so far. Bubbles was very excited to meet superman as he was one of the greatest superheroes of all time. As for Buttercup, she didn't know what was worse; Bubbles fear of the dark, or her nonstop fandom for superheroes. Dexter was observing where did this ship came from. "Interesting...", said Dexter, "if my assumption is correct, then this ship is made by humans that have advanced hundreds of years ahead of us." "If this ship was made by humans," interjected blossom, "then why did it fall out of the sky?", "simple", answered Superman, "it came by accident". Blossom replies, "But is that kind of technology to travel among time, still even thousands of years ahead of us? Even that has to be ahead of whoever made this scrap pile" Superman who was ahead of them stopped, along with everyone else. Then out of the silence, a large, armored, figure appeared with a large rifle aimed at Superman, who has his heat vision primed, as well as everyone else in a combat stance. "You're outmatched" said Superman, "do you care to explain who you are? or do we have to show you how serious we are." The unknown warrior lowered his rifle and changed his posture. "Master Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN-117 of the U.N.S.C." he said, "Are you a robot?" Interrupted Bubbles, "No." answered Chief", "YEAH WELL PROVE IT!" demanded Buttercup. The Spartan calmly removed his helmet to show his face, shocking most of them of how pale and scared it was. "How about we get out of here.", said a female voice coming from the Spartan, after he put his helmet back on. "who's that? Your girlfriend?", asked Buttercup, "It's an A.I.", answered Chief, Buttercup replies "And A.I. stands for...?", "Artificial Intelligence" he finished. "There's still a space capable drop ship in the hangar. Its should still be operationable", "okay", said Superman "let's go."


	6. Chapter 5: The War

_**I'm NOT DEAD! I'M BATMAN! No I just have had a busy weekend and a empty email inbox for story alerts and other emails. This chapter will serve as the Master Chief's backstory for those who never played halo 3 before (Good game by the way). I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Justice League Watchtower**_

When they landed in the hanger they were all amazed by the technology and and size of it. Superman was just relived to see the rest of the league assembled. "I see you brought a few friends. Care to introduce us to them?", asked Hal Jordan, "SARTAN-117 reporting for duty." answered Chief "you can head to your quarters with the others now chief", said Superman as Chief saluted and left. "Have you got the signal receiver to work?" asked superman, "thankfully yes", replied Batman, "we received another distress signal on earth.", "Play it.", _"Calling all Avengers! Calling all Avengers! If you can receive this: assemble at Avengers Tower" _"Patch a signal to the source", commanded Superman. Batman handed a mic to him. "Avengers, this is Superman, leading member of the Justice League. We are of different realities and both need to understand whats going on. Do you have space capable transport...? Good meet me and the rest of my team at the space coordinates.", Superman put down the mic. "who was that?" asked Wonder Woman, "His name is Tony Stark co-leader of a meta-human team, like ours, called the Avengers. If we are gonna know whats going on we need more minds to plan something to set things right."

_**Elsewhere on the Watchtower**_

John relaxed after he took a shower and and put on his armor. He rarely has his armor because he always prepares for the next mission. He heard knocking on the door. "Come in.", he said, as the blue clad girl entered. "Can I ask you something?" she asked. "Sure", John answered, "What kind of superhero are you?", "I'm no hero", "what do you mean?", "You may want to sit down." responded John as Bubbles sat, "All my life I was a soldier, a experimental weapon that could kill countless lives. I was feared by my enemies; The Insurrectionist, they were nothing, The Covenant however...", "Excuse me?" interrupted Bubbles, "What's this Covenant you're talking about?", "I wish I didn't know. The Covenant was a alliance of alien extremists that had a blind goal of transcending to godhood, and saw us humans as a stain and glassed our colonies one by one, and killed my comrades one by one. They thought they could find salvation by activating the Halos.", "Excuse me, but activating Halos?", asked Bubbles, "That doesn't make any sense because halos are those rings that float over angels heads.", "The halo rings your thinking aren't the ones I'm talking about.", continued John, "these Halos are massive ring-shaped space stations designed to wipe out all sentient life to an oblivion.", "But who, and why, would any body want to do that let alone willing to build something so horrible?", "The Forerunners. An ancient race, technologically advanced beyond anyone else in my galaxy and probably this one as well. They had a mantle to protect all life. Then came the Flood, a parasitic race so deadly that it can wipe out all other life in the universe. By the time the Forerunners took the Flood seriously, it was to late. The Flood had spread too far and became too intelligent. The Forerunners decided that the only way to destroy the flood, they needed to destroy it's food. Us. Humans, Covenant, all sentient life. Although some Forerunners believed that there could be another way, all other strategies weren't enough. They needed to do what was necessary. So they created the halo rings. They lighted the rings from a structure that they called The Ark, a structure outside of the galaxy designed to remotely activate all the rings and literally be an 'Ark' to life. I was there. It was Humanity's last stand against the Covenant and the Flood.", "Wait didn't you say that the Forerunners kill all the Flood?" interrupted bubbles, "They kept samples of the Flood on the Rings. Apparently some of them broke out on two rings.", Continued John, "The A.I. on one of them, called 343 Guilty Spark, wanted to activate the ring, so I blew the ring up, then there was another breakout on another ring and infested the covenant capitol ship High Charity. This breakout was too large for humanity couldn't stop alone. Fortunately a rebellion in the Covenant caused a faction to break away calling them Sangheili Separatist. And The Monitor survived the destruction of the first ring but no longer wanted to kill us. They both helped us fight against the covenant and the flood. The Covenant found a portal earth. We followed them through the portal and to the Ark. We made our last stand, and during the final battle I found an unfinished ring being built on the Ark to replace the one I destroyed. I figured a premature activation on the unfinished ring would be what's necessary to end the flood infestation once and for all. When one of my closest friends Sgt. Johnson was about to fire the ring then Spark killed him. After a intense fight, I finally destroyed The Monitor, activated Halo, then got on the frigate escaping the Ark."

Bubbles was amazed about all of those hardships that this soldier have taken on. Some people thought of him as a freak experiment; his allies, a natural leader; his enemies, a demon. She decided to comfort him, "I still think of you as a hero. You made sacrifices for the good of all life. You have saved the galaxy twice. Thats a lot more than just saving the world." "Thank you". Then suddenly a explosion rumbled throughout the Watchtower.


	7. Author's Note

I regret to inform you that I will no longer continue this story. I have noticed rather critical errors of the basics to a good plot, like a item that the heroand villain are fighting for. Now, don't lose faith yet. I will begin a new story in the future. A reboot of this one. It will focus on, not just marvel and DC, But many others will be the focus. It will include anime universes, such as One Piece and The Familiar of Zero as well. I will start posting the reboot some time in the future. But before that, I will post other stories that come to my mind that would look great. I appreciate your support, and will be seeing you soon.

P.S. A teaser for the next story,

The Zero summons The Reclaimer.


End file.
